This proposal will examine the adhesive components present in plasma membranes of cultured neural cell lines. We will also examine the properties of chick neural retina cells transformed by temperature sensitive Rous sarcoma virus. We will isolate mutants from neural cell lines deficient in cell surface carbohydrates and try to ascertain the effect of these mutations on cell adhesion. We will attempt to characterize the enzyme involved in teichoic acid biosynthesis in S. aureus.